Might and Fury Part Three: The House of Fury
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: A life hangs in the balance as Riddick races to find a cure for Ravenna. Her world is still in turmoil and the enraged General still searches for his pretty prize and seeks vengeance for the death of his son. Secrets will be revealed and dark truths will come to the surface forcing Ravenna to make a painful decision.


_Disclaimer: Do not own Riddick or his world. Ravenna and her world are my own creations. Make no profit, it's just for fun. Warning: Contains foul language, violence, gore._

* * *

_Riddick Fan Fiction_

**Part Three:**

**The House of Fury**

**Chapter Eight: Deception**

General Sarif Corellin slowly walked the darkened streets of Mercy, nearly choking on the pungent aromas. Gideon's deception was not as clever as he thought it may have been. Corellin realized quickly that there was nothing in New Argentine but suburbs and shops. Some parts of the city were still hubs of criminal activity, but it would not have fit Ravenna's needs. He knew she planned to buy an army with her ill gotten wares, and he knew exactly where she could look. He strolled into the well lit brothel and gazed about. If this Riddick character was anything like what he imagined he would probably be here. The building actually managed to stink worse than the street or maybe it was just a whole new set of smells to attack the senses. Thick layers of smoke filled the tall room, making Corellin choke. He strolled in, looking completely out of place in his uniform. He had chosen to make this trip by himself, no matter how many men he brought with him the little minx always got away. Then there was Riddick. Corellin had very important plans for that one. A man sat at a table, slumped over, blood dripping onto the table. More odd than that was the fact that he was chained to the table with handcuffs. Corellin stepped over to the man, looking the battered figure over. He couldn't see his face but this seemed to have Ravenna's name all over it. The man seemed to be talking to himself, but one word caught Corellin's attention instantly: "Riddick."

Corellin pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down. "What do you know of Riddick?" He asked blatantly. Slowly, Toombs raised his battered head. He admired Corellin through glazed eyes, a smirk on his battered face. "What's it to you?" Toombs said as red spittle flew from his mouth. Corellin's face remained impassive. "I want to kill the man." He said without a shred of emotion. Toombs only glared with that sickly smirk on his face. "That makes two of us." Corellin found this new development interesting. Perhaps he could us it to his advantage. "How would you like to make that a reality? I could get you outta those cuffs, get your nose looked at…." Corellin began, baiting the man enticingly. Toombs didn't know if he could trust the newcomer, but if someone hated Riddick he already considered him a friend. Toombs chuckled followed by a hiss of pain. "Did he lock you in a cage with two rabid beasts too?" Toombs asked, finding this all a little too funny. Riddick had been busy making enemies and influencing people. Corellin glared at him, he was in no mood for jokes. Either this man was in or out. "No. He killed my son." Corellin's voice was tipped with venom as he considered the awful way in which his son died. The smile instantly faded from Toombs' lips. "He's killed a lotta people's sons." Toombs added. Corellin's face never changed, managing to remain both cool and infuriated at the same time. The hatred that burned in his veins was clear to see. "This time he killed the wrong one." He stated coolly.

Toombs sat back in the chair and reclined his head. Somehow this made his nose feel a little better. Corellin steadied his fevered mind, he had to focus on the task at hand. His vengeance would come soon enough. "Was there a girl with him? Thin, beautiful, black hair, unusual eyes." He inquired, trying to get a feel for how bad the situation might be. Ravenna always had a habit of slipping away. Toombs' face turned ugly. At least uglier than it already was. "That's the bitch that did this to me." He said, using his free hand to point to his nose. Corellin had to contain his laughter. That sounded exactly like fiery little Ravenna. "Are you willing to help me, or not? Riddick is a dead man, but the girl I need alive." Toombs took very little time to think it over, he didn't need to be asked twice. "Sure, why the hell not?!" He exclaimed as Corellin finally broke his cold visage and cracked a smile.

Corellin had left Toombs in the "expert" care of a shady gentleman who claimed to be some kind of physician. Most of his patients were, undoubtedly, criminals and the General took the time to ask if he'd seen Riddick. The old man's eyes lit up. "THE Richard B. Riddick!" He exclaimed almost as if he were the murderer's biggest fan. "Hell, I ain't seen him si-I ain't seen him at all." The man corrected himself mid sentence, hoping the gruff looking General didn't hear the rectification. Corellin eyed the man through his slitted gaze. "Just fix this guy up, and try not to take too long." Corellin tossed the required credit denomination at the "doctor" and stormed out of the decrepit building. He stood outside for a moment, trying to assess where to start looking first. Toombs screams of pain leaked out of the building behind him and he grinned pleasantly. _I hope to shit this guy's worth it. _The thought formed in his mind. Across the street, a familiar form peeked out of the shadows and jogged through the intermittent lights that lined the buildings. He hadn't noticed Corellin, who closed his long coat around himself to keep out the chilly night. _Where the fuck might you be going? _Corellin wondered as he proceeded to follow Gideon. He wanted to give the worm a piece of his mind and a reminder to never lie to him again.

Corellin followed far enough behind Gideon to not be noticed. Slinking in and out of the darkness that blanketed the sad looking city. The streets were nearly deserted, not that it really mattered. Mercy was the kind of place where people went missing all the time and murder was just something that happened. Justice was lax and most crimes were rarely even reported. Just the kind of place Riddick liked, Corellin mused. The General sped up his steps as he noticed Gideon had come to a halt where the road split into a "y" formation. Three sets of tall buildings made the area ahead look dangerously ominous. There seemed to be no light and looking down either road made one consider an endless abyss. Corellin descended on Gideon who was suddenly dragged into the darkened side street and shoved against a wall by the towering man. His gray eyes lit up with fear as he felt himself being pinned against the stone facade behind him. Corellin glared down at him with a menacing gaze, chilling the blood that flowed through Gideon's veins. Gideon tried to speak, but found his voice only produced a crackling squeal. "Surprised to see me?" Corellin snarled. "Especially after you sent me on a wild goose chase. You really shouldn't try to outwit someone with more than one digit in their I.Q." Gideon squeaked again, trying to speak, his mouth moving wordlessly. "Well!?" Corellin demanded an answer, pressing his palms even harder into Gideon's thin shoulders, making him wince in pain. Gideon summoned all his courage in an attempt to defend himself. "I tried to throw you off the scent for a little while! I had some unfinished business with your female quarry." Gideon exclaimed, trying to sound braver than he felt. Corellin eyed the man and knew something was amiss. There was more he wasn't telling. "Don't worry, General, I took care of her for you." Gideon said in a sinister fashion. "Bitch got what she deserved. No one steals from me and get's away with it!" Corellin growled angrily and lifted Gideon off the wall only to shove him back into it, hard. For a moment stars danced in Gideon's field of vision after his head struck the stone wall. "What the hell did you do!?" Corellin demanded. Gideon grimaced in pain as Corellin's fingers dug into his bony arms. Suddenly, Gideon shocked Corellin as a bout of maniacal laughter erupted from him. "She's dead! The bitch is dead!"

Corellin's anger exploded out of him as he roared at the tiny man. "You stupid little shit! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Gideon stammered a response but his eyes widened in terror as Corellin drew a long knife from the sheath on his belt. Without ceremony, Corellin buried the blade deep into Gideon's stomach, pushing it in up to the hilt and twisting it with maniacal glee. "NEVER fuck with me again!" Corellin rumbled, his voice low and malevolent. Corellin withdrew the bloody blade with a flourish and let Gideon slump to the ground. The General stood over him watching as Gideon's eyes glazed over and he helplessly gasped his last breath. He bent over and idly wiped the blood off his blade onto Gideon's clothes. Out of curiosity, Corellin searched the man's jacket and found a small device that held some interest. He glanced at the tiny screen it bore and recognized the symbols as the planets of this system. A smaller symbol flashed and moved slowly. _Tracking device._ He mused before he suddenly realized that if the blinking symbol was Gideon's ship then it was off world. "Shit!" He cursed before he raced back to see if the "doctor" had performed a miracle on Toombs' face. If there was any chance Ravenna was still alive she would probably be with her companion, the soon-to-be-dead Riddick. If she was dead, that was Varek's problem he decided. _As long as I get my hands on Riddick…_ Corellin's mind screamed.

**Chapter Nine: In Death's Shadow**

Riddick cursed the damn ship for not going faster. It was already up to full speed and taking all it could handle without falling apart at the seams. It truly was a piece of shit. Riddick glanced over at Ravenna whom he had placed in the copilot's seat beside him so he could keep an eye on her condition. He had no idea what poison had been used on her, all he did know is she was getting worse. Ravenna trembled noticeably, her skin burned with fever and the black tendrils extending from the entrance wound had spread at an exponential rate. "Riddick!" Ravenna wheezed. "It burns…so bad! I…I'm on fire!" She had been crying out like that since they left and every pained word sent a spike into Riddick's heart. _Hold on! Please, please hold on! _He pleaded to her in his mind. Riddick knew he had to be strong for her, not show how afraid he was. Richard B. Riddick didn't know fear, the word was foreign to him. As foreign as the word love. Now, however it was different. He'd come close to it before, this foreign feeling of dread, of concern for another. This time he tasted it fully and it was bitter on his tongue.

Riddick steeled himself, he was getting closer to help. In less than an hour he would bring her to the only man in the universe he thought capable of helping. _God, please let the old man still be there! Let him be able to…save her. _Riddick sent up a silent plea to a deity he didn't even believe in. A deity he had no use for. Riddick depended on himself, and no one else. Now, someone else depended on him and he had no intention of letting her down. The vessel began to descend toward yet another desert planet, this one sparsely populated with some greenery. Ravenna shifted in the seat, sending new waves of agony ricocheting through her body. She tried to stifle the cry of pain, but as the stinging fire assaulted her body her throat loosened a blood curdling scream. Riddick winced, more from knowing she was suffering than from the sound that rang in his ears. _Jesus! Just a little more time, almost there. Please, please…. _He begged again, tightening his grip on the stick and steering the ship so he could land near enough to his destination. Riddick sniffed the air for a moment, his stomach churning. He could smell his Princess, it permeated the air, and she smelled…..like death.

Riddick didn't even wait for the vessel to power down as he forcibly unbuckled himself and then Ravenna. "Hold on, I have to pick you up." Riddick whispered to her as gently as he could, barely able to hide the fear in his voice. There it was again…fear. _God, this is gonna hurt her. _Riddick grimaced as he lifted her as gently as possible. Surprisingly she let out nothing more than a distressed whimper. Riddick glanced down at her face for a moment and realized that she had lapsed into unconsciousness. _Oh, God, no! _He knew her time was growing short and he had to hurry.

Riddick hated to jostle her so badly as he practically ran to the massive, but lonely looking building before him. He stood before the weather beaten metal door, it's plain white facade only broken by the small covered window near the top. Without a free hand, Riddick was forced to violently kick at the door and hope that someone would answer. After only about a minute, although it seemed like a million years, the door swung open to reveal a short, balding man in a tattered gray robe. "Can I help you?" He asked, eyeing Riddick and the limp girl in his arms suspiciously. "I need to see Brother Darius." Riddick rumbled, carefully readjusting his grip on Ravenna's body. The balding man's face changed slightly. "I'm sorry, my son, Brother Darius passed into the void over a year ago." Riddick felt all hope fade away, a distinctly physical feeling. _Dammit! _He thought, thinking it unwise to curse in front of a monk. Riddick momentarily glanced at Ravenna; she was fading, he could tell. _Fuck it! _Riddick pushed his way inside, and the monk wisely stepped away and let him enter. He could tell the muscular brute was no one to tangle with. "She's been poisoned, you need to help her." Riddick commanded, putting a hint of threat into his voice. If the Brotherhood of the Two Moons couldn't help her, no one could. The little monk stammered for a moment, but Riddick's cold, silver eyed stare gave him pause. "This way, you can lay her in here." He ushered them into the nearest free bedchamber.

Riddick rushed inside and gently laid Ravenna on the bed. Dust wafted into the air as he settled her body down on the mattress that obviously hadn't been used in a long while. The room was threadbare and beside the bed there was only a small chest on one side of the room and a chair and table on the other side. The walls were faded and the paint peeling. Riddick winced as the monk lit the two lamps inside, but once his vision adjusted a little he found the light somewhat tolerable. He still had his goggles, but his comfort was the last thing on his mind. The little monk shuffled in with a bowl of water and a rag, setting it on the bed beside her. "I will inspect the wound first." He said flatly, gently turning Ravenna slightly and lifting her shirt a little to examine the bubbling, grotesque looking lesion. Riddick choked down the low rumble in his chest that threatened to burst free as the strange man began lifting Ravenna's shirt. _Remember, he's helping her. _He reminded himself. There was no sense in killing the man who may be able to save her life. As the monk eyed the deep gash he decided it best to introduce himself. "I'm Brother Levi, by the way." He said flatly. He glanced up, meeting Riddick's metallic stare. "Riddick." the Furyan rumbled in his deep voice. There was a flash of recognition in Levi's eyes. "Yes, I've heard of you." Levi said, without changing his voice. Truthfully, the comment almost sounded sad as if he was sorry the man before him bore that name.

Brother Levi dipped the rag in the bowl of water and carefully wiped away the off-white foam and a few lingering traces of blood. He had seen similar wounds before and knew the prognosis was not good. He pressed his fingers against the wound gently and a little blood, nearly blackened from the poison, seeped out. In her fever, Ravenna whimpered and Riddick fought the urge to rush to her side. "How did she come by this wound?" Brother Levi inquired, lifting his gaze back to Riddick. The Furyan pulled the poisoned blade from his belt and saw Brother Levi tense in fear. Slowly, he handed the knife to the monk, aiming the handle in his direction. "She was stabbed…with this." Brother Levi took the knife and turned it slowly, examining what remained of the whitish liquid on the blade. He sniffed it briefly, as Riddick had done and made a strange face. "It is Lamentia poison. Very rare, very lethal." Brother Levi stated matter-of-factly. "Whoever wanted your….friend…dead has done a good job." Riddick could feel the rage burning in his chest. He wanted to lash out at something, anything; but what good would that do now? Riddick found himself nearly choking on the next question. "Is there a cure?" His steel gaze locked onto the monk, whose face bore a grim mask. Brother Levi sighed. "Yes….and no." He said sadly. As a religious man, he truly hated to see anyone suffer, no matter what their character may be. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Riddick barked loudly, his voice reverberating in the small room. Brother Levi winced at Riddick's understandable anger but forced out an answer. He would not let this man intimidate him. "There is an herb, Gandia it is called; it grows freely nearly everywhere." Brother Levi explained. Riddick narrowed his eyes, fearing the man was playing games with him. Why won't he just come out with it? "Do you have some?" Riddick asked, anger creeping into his voice once more. The monk nodded. "It is a common medicine. We keep dried bunches in the infirmary and have several plants in the atrium." Riddick had a sudden desire to strike the man. What was he not telling him? "If you have it then save her!' Riddick's patience was growing very thin. "That is not all…" Brother Levi continued. "there is more to the cure, another ingredient, but if the stories are true it no longer exists."

Riddick's heart sunk into his stomach. He wanted to rage at the 'verse for bringing Ravenna into his life and tearing her out again so quickly and so painfully. If there was but the smallest glimmer of a chance he would switch places with her immediately. He was a criminal, the worst of the worst, hated, wanted, feared. Why would he live while she would not? Why would the light of her beautiful eyes be extinguished when it should remain to light up everything around her? Riddick's head fell like a man defeated. Finally, after his thirty odd years of struggle, he was. "What is it, this other ingredient?" Riddick asked, not knowing if the answer would bring him more pain or not. Brother Levi kept his gaze firmly on Riddick. "Furyan blood." He said plainly. Riddick slowly turned his glowing eyes toward the man, hope returning. She would live after all. He held out his muscular arm to the monk, retrieving a knife with his free hand. He held the blade over his flesh and paused. "Do you wanna do this or should I?" He asked, his face firm and steady. Brother Levi stared at him, a shocking realization slowly sinking in. "You….are Furyan?" He asked slowly. Riddick only nodded. "So, you or me?" He repeated pressing the blade until in made a valley in his skin, but did not cut the flesh.

Brother Levi carefully made a small incision on Riddick's arm and was surprised that the muscular man barely flinched. _What was I thinking? This is the great Riddick, after all. _Brother Levi considered. He drained a little blood into a bowl and place a handful of dried Gandia into it. It took only minutes to steep over a Bunsen burner, until the red liquid was bubbling and thick. Brother Levi removed the saturated herbs from the concoction and placed them against the gaping wound. In a moment of consciousness, Ravenna hissed at the pain. Riddick's eyes never left the monk. Brother Levi allowed Riddick to hold Ravenna in a sitting position while he carefully wrapped the wound to keep the herb in place. He handed the bowl of the remaining cure to Riddick. "She must drink this." was all he said. Riddick needed no prompting. He took the bowl from Levi and placed it against Ravenna's lips. Riddick lifted it slowly and watched as the thick liquid flowed down Ravenna's throat. "Drink all of it, Princess. This is gonna help you." Riddick whispered to her. Ravenna nearly choked twice, her eyes heavy lidded. Riddick kept her in his arms watching her and waiting for….he didn't know what. Ravenna suddenly stilled, her breathing shallow and barely noticeable. _No! No! We had a cure! We were so close! _His mind screamed as he felt Ravenna's life slipping away in his arms. Brother Levi watched as the Furyan, Riddick of legend, held the dying woman in his arms with uncharacteristic tenderness. He silently cursed the Lord of the Two Moons for taking the life of the young girl.

With the suddenness of a streak of lightning, Ravenna began to seize, thrashing wildly in Riddick's arms. "Do something!" Riddick screamed at Brother Levi. "I-I have never treated this before! I had no idea what would happen!" Levi cried in his own defense. Riddick clutched Ravenna tightly, holding down her arms to keep her from hurting herself. He held her close against his chest, hoping by some miracle that he could absorb some of her suffering. As Ravenna twitched in his arms, riding out her tremors, Riddick leaned his head against her soft, ebony hair. "Don't die on me! Don't you die on me! Don't die on me!" Riddick chanted the mantra for what seemed an eternity until, at last, her seizure subsided. With, as he hoped, the worst over, Riddick slowly laid Ravenna's head on the pillow. Her raven colored hair spilled out around her like a dark halo. With her pale skin, glistening with sweat in the meager light, she looked angelic, other worldly. Riddick sat on the bed beside her, his hand firmly clutching hers, exhausted and breathing heavily. "Will she live?" Riddick asked, his calm returning. Brother Levi stood in the doorway, clutching the bloody bowl in his hand. "I do not know. We just have to wait and see." He answered truthfully. Riddick knew this was going to be the longest night of his life.

Brother Levi knew Riddick was not about to leave the girl's side and did not even bother asking. He closed the door when he left, planning on checking her prognosis in an hour. Truthfully, only time would tell if she would live. Softly he offered a prayer to the Lord of the Two Moons asking him to deliver the young woman out of darkness. Sighing and exhausted Brother Levi left the couple to try to get a little rest during his long vigil.

Ravenna rested fitfully. She trembled as if a blanket of ice had descended on her, yet her skin burned to the touch. Her breathing sounded raspy and she whimpered in her fevered sleep. Ravenna only seemed to quiet when Riddick climbed in the bed beside her, holding her tightly. Sweat poured down her face and neck, and Riddick resisted the urge to remove the blanket. He knew her best chance of survival was to draw out the poison and hope the fever broke. Riddick lay beside her, stroking her sweat dampened hair and listening to her pained whimpers. _If she lives through this I'm never letting her out of my sight again. _Riddick said mentally to himself. He held her shaking form more tightly if she seemed in more distress, enjoying the calm that swept over her when he did. Riddick suddenly recalled the brief time he spent with Jack (when she was still Jack) after they left the darkened planet. She would scream out in her sleep as the nightmares assaulted her. He would hold the child in his arms and she would calm instantly. He had been her rock, her protector, her steadfast link to sanity. Why had he left her in New Mecca? Why didn't he stay? Riddick knew the answer to that question, although he didn't want to face it. _Alone. I'll always be alone. _The thought crept into his mind. He rumbled low in his chest trying to push it away. Now the Big Evil had been tamed by the raven haired girl held tightly in his arms.

After nearly twenty four hours of restlessness, Ravenna seemed to drift deeper into sleep. Riddick kept his vigil in the dark, only the metallic sheen of his eyes visible through the gloom. The only break in the monotony was an occasional visit by Brother Levi, who carefully checked Ravenna's progress. When the long night was over, he proclaimed that Ravenna's condition had greatly improved. "She's a lucky girl," He stated to Riddick. "She's especially lucky to have you." Riddick found the monk's comment to be especially pleasing. He'd never thought anybody was lucky to have him. Perhaps except Jack, but he'd betrayed her and left her, an act he would never be able to forgive himself for. Brother Levi made his way to the door, his inspection complete but he paused when he heard Riddick's voice in the darkness. "Thank you." He said with quiet reservation. Brother Levi turned and nodded before opening the door and temporarily flooding the room with light. Riddick turned away to avoid the brightness until the door shut again.

**Chapter Ten: The Veiled Lady**

Ravenna's eyes slowly opened, her lashes sticking together slightly. It took a moment for the haze to clear away from her eyes enough to see clearly. She didn't recognize this place as her head turned only slightly to observe the room. The light had been left on, but it didn't give enough illumination to see very far. She turned her head, hearing the soft sound of breathing in the darkness beside her. A wisp of a smile spread across her face as two mercury orbs pierced the shadows. "Riddick…" She croaked through her parched throat. Riddick moved closer, into the dim light, so she could see his face. "Hi, Princess." He said softly. Ravenna wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. "Have you been here the….whole time?" She asked, although something inside her already knew the answer. "I said I'd never leave you." Riddick answered and something seemed oddly familiar about that phrase. Ravenna tried to sit up, but Riddick pushed her back down gently. "You probably shouldn't move about much. We don't know how your side has healed." He told her, gently but slightly scolding. She could be a difficult woman after all. Ravenna glanced at the arm that held her down, noticing the bandage. "You…hurt yourself." She stated, deep concern in her voice. Riddick smiled, knowing the reason. "It was worth it." That was just like her. Ravenna had barely escaped death's grasp and was more concerned about a little cut on his arm. One that had probably healed already. Riddick had told Brother Levi that the Bandage was unnecessary, but he had insisted. If it made the little monk feel better, where's the harm.

Riddick let his eyes wander over Ravenna for a moment. She truly did look better. When he'd pushed her back down, his hand had laid against her bare chest. Riddick felt only the slightest touch of fever. Shamefully, Riddick's thoughts began to turn more erotic as he gazed at her softly rising chest. His throat constricted and he could feel the tingle of arousal in his groin. He cursed himself and turned away from her toward the door. _What the hell am I thinking?! She isn't well yet! _Riddick cursed himself for his lascivious thoughts. "Where are you going?" Ravenna spoke softly, her voice still ragged and tinged with worry. "To tell Brother Levi you're awake. He'll probably need to take a look at you." The admission was honest, in part. Riddick also needed a moment to cool his fevered blood.

It didn't take long to find Brother Levi, who was returning from his prayers and, luckily for Riddick, on his way to check on the patient. "She's awake." Riddick said flatly, but a sense of joy creeped into his words. "I'll be right there." Brother Levi commented, turning quickly so Riddick didn't see his relieved smile. Brother Levi returned with fresh bandages and a tray with food. He hoped Ravenna would be able to eat and he also realized Riddick had had nothing either during his long vigil. Ravenna gaped at the man in the tattered gray robe as if seeing him for the first time. When he spoke, however, his voice was familiar as if she had heard it in a dream. "It is good to see you are well. You gave your muscular friend quiet a fright….and myself as well." Brother Levi said cheerfully as he placed the tray on the chest beside the bed. Levi pulled the covers away from Ravenna carefully, glancing once at Riddick to ensure the protective brute didn't take his head off. Levi unwound the bandage carefully and removed the soiled gauze. The poultice of Gandia leaves had turned black and smelled of putridity, leaving the scent heavy in the air. Brother Levi made a face and wrapped it in the used bandaging. He inspected the wound carefully and was pleased with it's progress. "It is healing much faster than I presumed it would." Brother Levi commented pleasantly. Predicting Ravenna's comment, Riddick stated. "She's a quick healer." Ravenna shared a knowing smile with Riddick and felt a blush rise into her cheeks. Brother Levi applied a fresh bandage, only taping it gently to her skin and mentioned that she should try and eat something. It wasn't the best fare, the monks scraped a living the best they could from the wretched land, but there were healing herbs that would help with her recovery. Brother Levi announced he would take his leave, but Ravenna called out to him. "Thank you, Brother Levi, for saving me." The kindness in Ravenna's voice nearly melted his heart. He nodded to her with a smile. "You should thank your friend, too. You would not be here without him." He glanced at Riddick, who absentmindedly placed a hand over the bandage on his arm.

Ravenna was surprised by how hungry she was. She knew it had been a long time since she'd eaten anything, but figured food may be hard to stomach after her ordeal. Ravenna insisted Riddick eat something too, sharing the fresh fruit from her plate. Self sacrificing to the last. Riddick watched Ravenna carefully as she ate, mesmerized by her. She had stared death in the face and defiantly shouted "Hell no!" She was possibly the bravest woman he had ever met, facing thugs, armed soldiers, attempted rape, poisoning. Riddick was sure she would withstand anything thrown her way. The only thing he wasn't sure of was weather or not she would withstand him. The beast inside him roared and stirred, clawing it's way to the surface. Every moment spent with Ravenna was painful bliss, and withstanding her charms was becoming harder with every passing day. If he let the beast out, he didn't know if he would be able to cage it again.

Ravenna seemed pensive as she ate, and Riddick ached to know what was on her mind. "I'm not stupid, so don't treat me that way." Ravenna chimed up, garnering a shocked look from Riddick. Where the hell did this come from? "Answer me truthfully, why is there a cut on your arm and why are you responsible for saving my life? I know you brought me here, but there's more, isn't there?" Riddick wondered if Ravenna could read minds, too. In actuality it was the passing glance between Brother Levi and Riddick, as well as the way Riddick covered his wound, that gave it away. Now, Ravenna wanted answers. Riddick sighed, he had opened up to her before about his past and been truthful. He had no desire to hide anything from her, there was no reason to start now. "Part of your cure was….my blood." Riddick spoke in a low tone, almost as if he were ashamed. Ravenna waited for his gaze to meet hers again. "Your blood?" She inquired, searching for more answers. "Yes. The herbs he put on your side had to be mixed with my blood, Furyan blood." Riddick tried to read her face and gauge her reaction. Ravenna's face remained passive as she absorbed the information. She had heard of Furyans before, but they were thought to have been exterminated over thirty years ago. Ravenna's silence worried Riddick. "It was a small price to pay for your life. I would have given every last drop to save you." The look in Ravenna's eyes as he spoke those words melted him. It was a look that conveyed honor, trust, sadness and….love. Ravenna felt a pang of guilt at Riddick's sacrifice. He had killed for her and now he had bled for her. Ravenna's bleak future passed through her mind. She had failed her father, her people, her planet. She knew her next words would hurt Riddick deeply, but if it would save his life….

Ravenna let her gaze fall away from his. Riddick feared he had hurt her in some way. She hadn't spoke, just looked at him. Ravenna knew if she kept looking into his eyes her resolve would falter. "Riddick…" She began tentatively. "I want you to leave." Ravenna hadn't wanted it to seem so cold, but her need to force the words out quickly had made it necessary. Slowly, Ravenna turned her eyes to him. She saw genuine hurt on his face mixed with confusion. Riddick tried to laugh the preposterous notion off. "I'm not gonna do that." He stated plainly, almost making it sound like a threat. Ravenna sighed, she knew this would happen. "You don't know what you're saying. I'm tired of running. I'm going home, I'm going to fight for my people." Riddick could see the truth in her eyes. He knew she meant every word of it, and he had the overwhelming sense of impending doom. "I know going back is a death sentence, and I will gladly accept that fate. I want to see my family, the rolling hills and trees of my home. I will fight against Drakkon's tyranny, alone if need be." Riddick could see deep pain nestled behind the glorious violet hue of her eyes. When she spoke of her home, her voice cracked a bit, betraying her sorrow. Ravenna knew that setting foot on her home planet would most likely mean her death. Perhaps she would go unnoticed for a little while, but when she led the attack against House Drakkon herself with what little remained of her father's army it would all end in bloodshed. Drakkon would have his way and fulfill the prophesy. Pureblood spilled on Quanari soil. "You're not gonna be alone." Riddick stated. "I'll be with you." Ravenna knew he meant it, that he was determined, but she would not have him sacrifice himself for her. "No. This is not your cause, not your world. I will not have you die for me." The conviction in Ravenna's voice stabbed into Riddick's heart. Did she really think he would just leave her? Did she really think he could? Riddick had pulled her from death's grasp, he was not about to let her walk back into it. "I'm not leaving you, that's final, and in your current state I don't think you're in any condition to fight me." Riddick crossed his arms over his chest with a look on his face that seemed to say "I wonder if she'll accept the challenge?" Ravenna narrowed her eyes at him. "Let me recover and try me then." She said almost as if the challenge were accepted. A vision of Ravenna sparring with Riddick flashed through his mind. As with most other things it ended much more erotically than intended. "Ok." Was all Riddick could say that didn't sound like an innuendo.

Ravenna finished her meal and set the tray aside. If she was going to end the war on her home world she needed to recover, and quickly. She had to be in her best fighting form. _If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna do it with a blade in my hand. _Ravenna decided. She glanced at Riddick who had grown silent since their conversation. "If you're gonna keep being my guardian, would you…..watch me?" Ravenna asked. Riddick glanced at her. _No problem there, Princess, I could watch you all day. _Riddick kept the thought to himself, it's meaning slightly lurid. "I have to meditate, to heal. I've never been wounded this badly before and I may be….out….for a while. I won't be able to defend myself should anything happen." Ravenna painted a gentle smile on her lips, her way of accepting Riddick as her personal protector. Riddick smiled at her, glad to see the light returning to her face. Seeing her pain and sadness had nearly broken him. "Sure thing, Princess." The teasing lilt had returned to his voice, but Ravenna didn't mind.

Ravenna went deeply within herself, gathering energy around her. Riddick, she found, practically hummed with it. Even in her state of deep meditation she could tell where he was in the room as the soft pulse moved. He was even good for her spiritual state. Ravenna passed into another void, leaving the world beneath her. There was a perpetual darkness and Ravenna got a sense of mist as well, although she could not see it. Light pierced the gloom, a sliver at first, but then brighter. She felt a presence with her, one she had never felt before. Was it Riddick? No, his life force churned with chaos. This was peaceful, wise, strong. The light shimmered in waves, like ozone on a hot day and out of it appeared a figure. She was clothed in blue and white, a long veil obscured her face. _The Veiled Lady!_ Ravenna's mind cried. The figure approached, her pale, bare feet parting the mist below them. "Welcome, my daughter." The Veiled Lady spoke in a voice that was more like music. Ravenna tried her own voice, unsure if she could speak while in trance. "I am honored Veiled Lady." Ravenna's voice reverberated and echoed around them, startling her a little. "Shall we dispense with formalities? Perhaps another form…." As the Veiled Lady spoke, she waved her hand over herself, altering her form. The gown remained the same, a light a flowing gauze. The veil had disappeared, along with the headpiece that supported it above her head. Her face was revealed, pale skin, hair like obsidian, violet eyes. Ravenna was amazed at the resemblance to herself. There were subtle differences, the lady's face was older, year worn, with a sense of great wisdom. "Mea!" Ravenna breathed, finally able to recognize the Goddess-like Veiled Lady as her great ancestor and founder of her home world. Mea smiled and nodded deeply, proud of Ravenna's small accomplishment. Mea's great secret was finally revealed.

Mea stepped closer, seeming to scrutinize Ravenna with her eyes. The wide smile on her ruby lips said she approved. "You have done well, my child, and survived many trials." She began. "You have strength in you and resilience. I see pain, too." Ravenna's eyes fell as Mea spoke, remembering recent events. When she looked up again, Mea was smiling brighter than before. "Ah, yes! I see love there too. Someone who has your heart. A warrior, a man of fury." Ravenna's eyes widened. _Riddick! _Mea grinned, and laughed a little. "So, that is his name…." Ravenna seemed a little sheepish when Mea revealed she knew her deepest thoughts. "We are in your mind, child, you cannot hide anything from me." Mea reached out a finger and raised Ravenna's gaze to hers. Mea's eyes were warm and wise without the fault of deception. There was a glint of wickedness in them. "He is a handsome one!" Mea commented making Ravenna chuckle and blush. The Lady was right, though. Riddick was devilishly good looking. "Why have you come to me. I have never had a vision before, not in all the times I've meditated." Mea stepped back a little, gliding like some ethereal being. Well, she was one, after all. "You are looking deep within yourself to heal a grievous wound. Only now could I come to you, and not a moment too soon." Mea answered. Sudden fear gripped Ravenna's heart. "What….will happen to me? What will happen to Quanar?" Ravenna asked the question that had been burning a hole deep inside of her. Mea seemed sad all of a sudden. "You have a great task ahead, the road will not be easy. I cannot reveal much, for I have seen too far ahead and do not have all the pieces of the puzzle." Ravenna steeled herself, waiting for Mea to reveal what will happen, what she must do. "There have been lies, Ravenna, misspoken of my words. The prophesy is a lie. I see a world in turmoil, truth revealed, a throne torn asunder for all time." Mea's words rang in Ravenna's ears. They were full of cryptic messages, and to her they all spelled doom. Mea lifted her chin again, her next words may seal Ravenna's fate. "I see also death, heartache, unimaginable pain. I see loss in your future, Ravenna, great and powerful loss." Ravenna could feel her throat constrict as she absorbed the great lady's words. The painful admission of her ancestor. "Why would you come to me and tell me these things if they cannot be changed1? If my mission is doomed to failure, why tell me!?" Ravenna found herself screaming, anger and pain warring within her. "I tell you things as they MAY be, but I cannot tell you how to change them, you must find that power yourself." Mea was unsure if her words had given Ravenna peace, or just more turmoil. "Ravenna, child, do not take my words to heart, just as a warning to take care. You must wake up now, wake up and seize your destiny."

Mea's words echoed in Ravenna's mind even as she drifted back to her own consciousness. Ravenna's eyes opened suddenly, her breathing suddenly erratic. She glanced at the chair in which Riddick sat, a calm suddenly settling on her as she saw him. Riddick had waited nearly another whole day for Ravenna to exit her meditative state. He had watched her like a gargoyle, waiting in the dark to pounce on anyone stupid enough to attempt another attack. "Princess…" Riddick called out to her with the nickname of his own device. Ravenna turned to him, her eyes awash with sudden fear and sadness. Riddick's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" Ravenna couldn't worry him needlessly. She needed time to think, to plan. "Nothing." She said with a feigned smile. Riddick nodded, accepting the answer, but he knew she was only speaking a half truth.

Ravenna's bandage was removed shortly thereafter to reveal pale, unblemished skin. Brother Levi was astonished and believed Ravenna to be a walking miracle. _Yeah, she's pretty good with a blade, too. _Riddick thought to himself. Ravenna felt like her old self, getting out of bed and even wandering about the monastery a little. She was tired of being cooped up in that little room and said she required a little fresh air. Riddick insisted on accompanying her wherever she went, like a shadow; a very deadly shadow with silver eyes. Ravenna didn't mind his company, in fact she relished it. Any reason to be close to him. She began to wonder what it would be like to get a little closer. There it was, however, that nagging fear in the back of her mind. Whenever she looked at him she heard Mea's voice in her head. _Loss…great and powerful loss. Unimaginable pain. _As much as she wanted to continue to live in her fantasy world, she knew there was but one outcome. Ravenna knew in her heart, she knew when Mea spoke those words, if Riddick came with her he was going to die.

Riddick left Ravenna asleep in the room, a convenient ploy she had used to be alone for a while. Her thoughts about Mea's words were nagging at her and she needed to sort them out. Riddick sought out Brother Levi, the only one of the monks who seemed willing to talk to him. The monastery boasted fifty beds, but now the brotherhood had dwindled to only a dozen hearty souls. Riddick found Brother Levi in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the other monks as well as their two guests. "Mr. Riddick, I see you do not have a shadow today." Brother Levi's voice was cheerful as ever, but hearing the "Mr." in front of his name brought back painful memories of Imam. Riddick cleared his throat. "Brother Darius….was he sick, or….I mean, how did it happen?" Brother Levi glanced up at him, stunned by the curious question. "Peacefully, in his sleep. I can promise you he did not suffer." He answered. Riddick was clearly relieved by the news, knowing his old friend had not been in pain. _I shoulda come back and seen him before…._ Riddick let the regret pass through his mind. He filed it away with the rest of them. "Is he buried here? I'd like to see him, to say hi." Brother Levi abandoned lunch for the moment. "He is in the atrium, I will show you where."

Riddick followed the little monk, who seemed quite quick for someone his age. He couldn't have been more than sixty, but the hard monastery life combined with an unforgiving planet can make sixty seem like eighty. Brother Levi led Riddick into the atrium, a towering structure of glass and metal that had taken Brother Darius nearly ten years to complete. It was still considered new when Riddick was here last. The atrium was like a paradise amidst dust and decay. Tall trees of all descriptions from any number of planets, herbal plants, edible vegetation, flowers there just for the sake of their beauty. Riddick felt as if he had walked into an entirely different world. _I could live in a place like this. If I could stay still long enough. _Riddick considered as he observed the flora around him. It always surprised Riddick how Brother Darius had designed the atrium to be temperature controlled, yet still look like a seamless unit.

Riddick was directed to the base of a large Meta tree, it's roots jutting from the ground in a tangled mess. Riddick laughed to himself, knowing this particular species was native to Brother Darius' home planet and was his favorite. They had often sat under it together talking for hours about anything and nothing at all. "He lies here, Mr. Riddick, this tree was his favorite." Brother Levi stated, gesturing to the base of the tree. There were the remnants of a marker, but the aggressive tree had nearly covered it up. Brother Levi turned to leave, allowing Riddick time alone, but paused suddenly. Curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. "Mr. Riddick, may I ask how you knew Brother Darius? It seems you were here once, I have heard the other monks speak of you, although they did not know I was listening. I have been here for four years and have no memory of you." Riddick turned to him, seizing the vision of Brother Darius' face in his mind. "I was here about five…no, six years ago. I was hurt and crash landed here. Brother Darius fixed me up and I stayed here a while til I recovered. He was….a good man who chose to see beyond my….transgressions. He knew I had no desire for religion, but it didn't stop him from being my friend. I think he was trying to save my soul." Riddick was candid about his relationship with the old monk, a man he still held in the highest regard. "Did he? Save your soul, I mean." Brother Levi inquired. Riddick smiled as fond memories played through his mind. "I think he put me on the right path." Riddick stated, the only answer he could give. Satisfied, Brother Levi left him in peace.

With no wind, the atrium was still and silent. The only sound was a man made creek that ran through the massive building bringing much needed water to the foliage. Riddick stood for a long while, staring at the base of the tree. At long last he sat down on one of the great roots that sprang from the ground, much as he had when Brother Darius was alive. He fumbled through his mind, trying to think of something to say. One is supposed to talk to the dead when they visit. Riddick sighed, he was not a man of many words, not really a man of words at all. At long last he decided simply to pretend like the monk was sitting right there with him. "You were right, old man. My soul is worth saving, and now I found someone who can do it." Riddick paused, his thoughts turning to Ravenna and his heart began to ache. "I might loose her. She's facing a battle she can't possibly win. She's ready to go gung ho into the fight without a thought for herself, but fears for MY safety. Can you believe that?!" He chuckled to himself. "Oh, you'd like her, old man. I mean, if it's okay for you to like girls. She's fiery, that one. She's beautiful, and kind, thinks of others before herself. She's everything I'm not. She's everything I WANT to be. I wish you coulda met her." Riddick absentmindedly kicked at the small stone at his feet. What else to say, what else to say…. Riddick looked up at the wide branches that loomed above him, with tiny, light green leaves that shimmered in the sunlight. He wished he'd come at night so he didn't have to leave his stupid goggles on. "I've lost much more since Fry. Imam is gone and….Jack. She called herself Kyra, though, when I last saw her. When she….died. She was fiery too. I must be attracted to those types." Riddick tried to imagine things Brother Darius might say to him, but nothing came to mind. There was only truth left. "I can't loose her. Not like the others. Even if I can't be in her life, I just wanna know she's safe." Riddick suddenly felt very alone in that place, and for once it actually bothered him. "I miss you, old man. I don't count many people as a friend, but you were one. You saw the human in me, not the animal. My Princess sees it too." Riddick slowly rose off of the root, his behind a little sore. He turned once toward the marker and pulled away some vines, enough to reveal his name. Silently, in his head, he said his final piece. _Goodbye, old man, may the light of the Two Moons always shine on your path. _Riddick was surprised he even remembered the old blessing and hoped the old monk understood that he finally realized what it meant.

* * *

Author's Note: The title, The House of Fury, represents Riddick and his Furyan heritage. On the poison used in this story: The Lamentia flower resembles a lily with two sets of petals instead of one. They are always blue and at one time had been quite common on many planets but the overuse of their poison nearly made the species extinct. The poison itself is derived from the milky substance found in the pod just below the petals themselves. It can be dried and powdered to put in food as it is odorless and tasteless in this form. It does, however, take longer to work in it's powdered form. As a liquid it can be ingested or used in the manner Gideon uses it. It is fast acting and almost always fatal. The poison works its way through the body shutting down the necessary bio functions until the victim dies of cardiac arrest or asperation. It is a painful death making the victim feel as though they are burning and freezing at the same time. Not a pleasant way to go.


End file.
